


Hallelujah

by mimi112189



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi112189/pseuds/mimi112189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fast and Furious 4 should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’d done what they asked her to do…she’d gotten into Braga’s cartel, given them the Intel they needed.

Instead of them bringing Dom home, clearing _everyone’s_ records and getting a fresh start, what had instead happened was that she’d been chased down by one of Arturo Braga’s henchmen, lost control of her car, flipped three times and taken a bullet…all to bring Dominic home.

The bullet had miraculously missed all major organs, hit her hipbone and lodged right where her pelvic bone met her spine.

She’d been lucky, incredibly lucky, that the bullet hadn’t left her paralyzed from the ass down.

All to bring Dominic home…to bring him back to her.

So she sat there, in the safe house she’d been put in by the FBI, praying that the Feds wouldn’t go back on their deal. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forty-eight hours later, Letty Marciano was in a car on her way to a hotel where they’d been housing Dominic Toretto.

The agents dropped her at the ____________ hotel. The one who opened the door for her handed her card with a room number written on the back.

She walked into the hotel and went straight to the elevator.

The time it took the elevator to reach her floor seemed like hours. The mirrored walls and doors of the elevator left Letty staring back at herself no matter where she laid her eyes.

She was nervous…that much was to be expected. 

The chime of the bell as the elevator reached her floor jolted Letty from her thoughts.

She stepped from the elevator and into the carpeted hallway of the hotel floor. She looked up and down the hallway, debating whether she’d stall by walking up one end and down to the other or if she would just go straight to the room number.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dominic Toretto sat in his hotel room, eyes flitting back and forth from the clock beside the bed and the door of his hotel room.

Any minute now, he was either going to see the love of his life walk through that door or…

The alternative was too upsetting to even give it consideration.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Instead of walking the entire length of the hallway, Letty headed in the direction of the room number the Fed had given her.

She stood there for a time, trying to work up the gall to knock on the door.

In the back of her mind she wondered if he still remembered that stupid secret knock he and Vince had when they were kids.

Deciding that it wasn’t worth it, she decided not to try it. Instead she knocked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His head shot up so fast he thought it might actually fall off.

He stood up and, not wanting to get to the door too fast, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

Slowly, he walked toward the door.

He pulled it open and what he saw on the other side made his heart clench in his chest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door opened, and Letty's heart started to race.

 Her knees nearly buckled under her when she laid eyes on him for the first time in so long.

 She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but right now, it just didn’t matter.

 “Hallelujah…” she whispered, her voice so soft that even she didn’t hear it crack.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

_Coming home._

_Home._

_The feds found him in Brazil. He'd started to say something about extradition when the short one – Trinh – had informed him they weren't arresting him, but instead bringing him home._

_That had only confused him even more than the fact that he was surrounded by Feds but not in handcuffs._

_Then they'd dropped_ **_the_ ** _bomb on him. That Letty – his wife – was risking her life in an attempt to complete her end of a bargain which for each of her predecessors had ended in death._

_He was on edge from the moment the Feds laid out the specifics to the moment the plane left the airport and even moreso as they'd crossed into American airspace – certain they'd revoke any and all deals in place._

_They'd touched down at LAX, gone straight to the hotel where the rendezvous was to take place and promptly put him in a hotel room with specific instructions not to go_ **_ANYWHERE_ ** _._

_As he'd stared out the window once the feds were gone, still trying to come to grips with the bombshell-worthy news he was facing –his wife was still alive. She hadn't died after all._

_He hadn't always been the best boyfriend, or hell, even a very good friend to her in their past together. He knew that, knew he didn't deserve the seeming miracle he was being handed. But all along, the one constant, no matter how much of an asshole he acted like, was Letty Ortiz and her love for him. She'd always forgiven him, no matter what he did or said to her, and he'd never understood it._

_The more he thought about it, the more terrifying it became to him, the prospect that this might just me a cruel dream concocted by his mind._

' _Be careful what you wish for.' His father had warned him time and time again when he'd griped about a pint-sized Letty hanging around the garage with him and his father. 'You might get it an' then some you don't want.'_

Letty was reminded of something her abuela used to say to her when she was a small child as she lay in bed beside her husband.

" _A drop in the ocean can change all."_

Since she was a small child Leticia Ortiz had prayed to whatever god was out there that she and Dominic Toretto might end up together, no matter how absurd the notion might have seemed.

And now, now that she was closer to him than she had been in more time than she could remember, she felt as if she were in heaven…

When they'd been on the run, meeting up in various cities in countries across Central America and the Caribbean, she'd always cherished their time together, dreading the last few hours of every visit, when they'd become awkward around each other, unsure of what to say or do with the time they had left.

Most nights when they had been apart from each other, after Dominic Toretto had left her in the Dominican Republic, she'd hardly slept, which led her to thoughts of old friends, and the nagging wondering in the back of her mind if she'd misplaced her undoubting trust in Dominic Toretto. After a while, she'd quit counting the number of regrets she had.

And now…everything seemed to be coming together again.

 _Now_ …

He was her heaven.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Jades, who commented on last chapter that Letty seems too forgiving. Bear with me for this next chapter, and then it's all going to be new material after this.

** Chapter Three: **

He could see it in her eyes, he knew her well enough to know she was scared, and because she was scared, she was hiding from him, as she stared at the wall.

"Baby, just breathe…" he said quietly. "I deserve…I deserve whatever you wanna do to me…I just…"

It was then that she spoke, cutting him off.

"I wish I was cold as stone…" she said quietly. "The n I wouldn't have to feel all this…this _shit_ inside. I wish you didn't _still_ have my heart." She stopped, considering what she wanted to say next. "I miss my _friend_ …"

Dom stayed still, unsure where this was going. Letty stood up from the bed, going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dominic heard the toilet flush and anxiously awaited Letty's reemergence from the room.

"Letty, I know you're mad, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I swear." He said, feeling like he was fumbling over his words. They'd never really _talked_ about emotional shit before, and part of the reason was because Dominic had emotional verbal diarrhea. "I…the way you look at me…when we're 'bout t'make love…I ain' never had nobody look at me like that b'fore, Letty…"

"I miss bein' able t'talk to you about _whatever_ , even if **_I_** think it's stupid…" Letty said, fidgeting with her hands. "like you a'ready knew my heart an' my soul…like we share a brain or something…"

"I miss wakin' up with you practically on top'a me an' y'r hair all in my face…" Dominic said, smirking at her as they both remembered how he'd always teasingly said he hated that part of waking up with her.

"Kinda miss fightin' with you…" Letty replied, full-on grinning at him now, "An' the makin' up was pretty damn memorable, too."

"Miss talkin' you int' waking up." Dom said sheepishly. There was another prolonged silence before Dominic spoke again. "I w's dyin', inside, thinkin' I'd lost you. Damn near broke my heart, _Leticia_."

His use of her full name told her he meant every word he'd just spoken.

"I'm lost without you around, Dominic, but there wasn' a damned thing I c'd do about it, 'cause you're the only one I wanna be with, an' if I can't have you, god help me but I'd rather be alone."

"Think y'r my savior, Letty." Dominic said, his voice low an' gravel-like, the way it became when his emotions were getting the better of him. "I'm a goddamn felon an' you still want t'be with me like I'm a saint or somethin'."

"Y'r like my kryptonite, man…" Letty said, fighting within herself to keep her voice firm. "Y're th'one that gets this…this feeling going, inside'a me that I've never felt around _anybody_ but you, like I've had too much caffeine or somethin' but I'm shaking at the same time…"

"You're talkin' like a girl, Lett…" Dom said, a small laugh in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shut up an' let me finish." Letty said, fighting a laugh of her own. "You steal these kisses from me an' it gets t'where I can't fuckin' breathe, but then at night, when it was just us an' we were in bed t'gether, it was so good it'd scare me half t'death…"

"Ain' never gonna let you go…" Dom murmured, "all I c'd ever think 'bout when we were makin' love 's how I w's a lucky sonovabitch 'cause I w's th'only fucker on earth who knows how passionate you are in bed, an' 'bout all our little secrets nobody else knows…"

"It's like you put y'r hands on me an' it…it warms me t'the touch." Letty said, shivering at the feeling in his words.

"An' as it would get later an' later, you just… _stayed_ …ready, till you'd just… _pour_ over me, bringin' me t'the fuckin' _edge_ , Leticia…" he growled, nuzzling her neck, the stubble on his face setting off every nerve ending in her skin. "I leave _you_ weak…? I gotta say, Lett, you leave me pretty fuckin' weak, too."

He pressed a kiss to the skin just below her earlobe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OKAY. So I deleted the old version of chapter four cause I wasn’t pleased with it. But I’m sick of looking at it now so here ya go.

 

Dom sat awake, propped up against the headboard as Letty slept beside him. 

He’d let her do most of the talking since she’d arrived at the hotel, finding his responses the most honest things he’d ever said in his life. He'd never been one to talk things to death, but now, having Letty back in his world again, he suddenly felt as though he’d gypped her out of something. 

He loved Letty, had for as long as he could remember. It used to be that he couldn’t keep his mind on anything but her. He’d have moved mountains to be with her at one point in their relationship. But after the gasoline heists he'd been moving mountains between them, putting her further and further away from him.

He’d never listened more intently than he had as she poured her heart out — something very unlike Letty. 

People had always assumed that Dom and Letty’s relationship was truly as volatile as it seemed on the outside. But the truth was that Letty’s reaction was all just for show. Dom had never cheated on her — and vice versa.

But that was all before he’d decided that it was ‘too dangerous’ for Letty — his wife — to stay with him because the cops were ‘getting hungry’. She had been faithful to him even after he’d left her. It wasn’t as though Letty was an ugly woman by any means. 

“Do you love me…?” she asked softly, so softly he barely heard her question. 

When they’d been reunited with each other the day before, rather than ripping each other’s clothes from their bodies, they’d simply laid on the bed, clinging to each other.

“Do I what…?” He asked, his voice low, like gravel.

“Do you love me…?”

“Do I love you…?” He echoed, somewhat befuddled by the idea of Letty even needing to ask the question. “After all we’ve been through, I'm right here with you. I thought I’d lost you and I nearly got killed trying to avenge losing you.”

“Do you love me?” She posed the question again, still wanting, perhaps even needing, to hear his answer.

“Are you crazy?” he asked back, still thinking her question to be inane.

“Maybe, after having been around you for so much of my life.” She said sarcastically before asking the question yet again. “But do you love me?”

“Do I love you?” He echoed the question again, but this time launched into an answer. “For two years I’ve thought that I lost you, I grieved for you. I had to watch your funeral from a construction site just to keep from getting arrested! After six years together you wanna talk about love right now?”

“I hated you…” Letty said abruptly. 

“What?” Dom stood frozen in place.

“Or at least I thought I did…before I realized I didn’t actually hate you…was the wrong word, at least.” Letty shrugged. “My abuelita used to tease me, sayin’ we’d learn to love each other…” She fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt. “So I guess now I’m askin’…do you love me?”

“For fifteen years I lived with you…”

“It wasn’t just me…” Letty said pointedly. “We had the whole team staying in that house.”

“Fought with you, starved with you when shit was bad…” Dom continued on as if she hadn’t said a word. “Fifteen years she’s in my bed and now she’s askin’ do I love her.” He shook his head, laughing a little. He’d never been much for declarations of love; he supposed he’d always just assumed Letty knew he loved her. 

“Then, you love me…?” Letty asked again. 

“Woman, how do you NOT know I love you?” Dom said, exasperated and trying to keep his frustrated temper in check. “Every time I ever looked at another woman, I was comparing them to you. How you’d never pile on that much shit on your face, hell you wouldn’t put any of it on at all! I like it better that way…don’t have to deal with all that sticky shit all over your mouth, neither.” Letty felt herself blush, just a little. “Once you started fillin’ out I didn’t mind havin’ you around the garage so much…kinda liked the view. It was hot enough havin’ a girl that didn’t care if she got grease on her clothes or not—”

Letty cut him off. “Oh, I cared alright. Motor oil’s a bitch and a half to get out. Why do you think I always wore ratty old clothes?”

Dom approached her, slowly, knowing all too well just how volatile Letty could be when she felt too vulnerable for her liking. 

“Baby…” He gently took her face in his hands, prompting her to look at him, her gaze just a little uncertain. “I love you more than I figured I c’d ever love anybody. We weren’t ever really that couple, ya know? Always mushy and shit in public. You always hated that shit in those girly movies Mia forced you to watch. Guess I always kinda figured you *knew* that I love you.”  
The next ten seconds were the longest of Dom’s life to date.

“Now…” Letty teased as a girlish smile spread across her face as, “was that so hard…?” She found herself rising up onto her toes to press a kiss to Dom’s lips.


End file.
